Much Too Hot
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: Two boys that can't remember when they last bathed? Off to the hotsprings! Quick birthday drabble for a friend, Yaoi/BL/shounen-ai, what ever you refer to Natsu x Gray as. T for language and suggestive content.


**A/N:** Long time no see . xD Who's this? Masi? _Posting_? AND IT'S NOT AIR GEAR.

I think I gave _myself_ a heart attack.

Well this little number - I'm going to say it's a drabble, not so much a one-shot - was made for my SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME darling Ma-kun! It's Mr. **Endless Eclipse's birthday today [or er...it's coming to a close.....I took too long for something this short sorry baaaabe.] ANYWAY THOUGH I'mma try to post this before he falls asleep.**

**Be kind to me, Fairy Tail fans! New section is intimidating, much sooo! Reviews and crits such will always be read and appreciated, even if I don't reply to all of them! It switches to Natsu's POV somewhere in there, but only for a bit, yeeeeey. Otherwise it's mostly just in 3rd overallll.....er nevermind, you'll see.**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **As MUCH as I love these two boys, NATSU AND GRAY, they do NOT belong to me. And well. Warnings would be copious insults, one F-bomb on Gray's part, and lots of BL - if you don't like the gay, stay the hell away. Okay?

Heehee rhymes -

Masi.

* * *

"Eugh!"

Natsu and Gray paused, mid-brawl, fists in the others' chest and legs flailing every which way. Lucy had chucked something rather fluffy and soft into the fray; a white towel.

"Lucy, that's not how throwing in the towel works," Natsu pointed out, rolling on top of Gray to try and pin him down again.

"That's not the _point_," Lucy said, plugging her nose. "I was just trying to get you two to stop _moving_. You two smell terrible – when was the last time you two each took a _bath_?"

"Uhm…" Natsu started.

"No idea," finished Gray.

"She's right," Erza pointed out, looking out the window of the small hotel room. "There's an open air bath here, you two should head down there right now."

"Whaaat, together?" Natsu whined, now struggling against Gray's shins as they pinned his arms down.

"Can't we go separately? It's not like anyone else is down there," Gray tugged his head out of Natsu's make-shift knee-headlock.

"That's the point. You two can go down there and rough around as much as you want and get clean. There's nothing like a friendly spar in an environment where you can't see anything," Erza commented, looking over to Lucy. "Right?"

"Ah…yeah sure!" Lucy grinned and flapped her hands towards the boys. "Get going you two! Besides, even just one of you will make the room reek."

"But-…" Gray and Natsu began.

"Go." The red headed woman gave the order sharply and cut them off.

Well then, there was no choice. The boys shuffled out of the room, grumbling.

"I don't want to go with you, bastard," they chanted at each other in unison as soon as they were out of Erza's ear shot. "Stop saying what I say! No, _you_ stop, asshole!"

_This is going to be torture._

* * *

Okay so one.

The torture of having to get along with Gray for the whole time they were with Erza. Sure, they were still able to fist fight, as long as they didn't particularly hurt each other [At least, not obviously], but they still had to pretend to be friends.

Two?

Torture in the fact that it was now time to be alone with_ Gray_.

Mr. Gray, who always acted like he was better than Natsu at everything, who acted like he ruled Fairy Tail, and pranced around naked like he had a better body than Natsu.

The latter matter was debatable, of course, but the first two were _definitely_ wrong.

"Stop that," Natsu spat from across the hot spring, noticing the slow but noticeable [to him at least,] change in temperature coming from Gray's side of the tub.

"Why should I? It's too damn hot in here," the other retorted, surrounding himself with more ice cubes that were fell each time he closed and reopened his fists.

"That's the point, dimwit. What, is your logic melting in the heat?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Now shut the hell up as I-…HEY."

Natsu grinned, baring his teeth as the water around him heated along with his fists. "I can't exactly make fire in the water, but this is close enough." He waved his soaked, failure of a flaming fist around before plunging the glowing shape back into the water.

"You bastard, put those away."

"Put my fists away?" The Dragon Slayer snorted. "Fine, put yours away too then."

"Oh shut it," the other boy growled, floating forward in the spring strengthen his glare.

"No, you shut up, dumbnut." Natsu stepped closer.

"Asshole." And so did Gray.

"Bastard." Closer.

"Charcoal brain." And closer.

"Shut," Natsu began.

"The," Gray snarled.

"_Hell_." _Who's talking_?

"U-…"

Natsu didn't let him or the other boy finish before he forced them to both stop talking with a sharp collision of their mouths.

"What're yo-…!" Gray pulled away for a moment, limbs struggling to pull free from the Salamander's grasp when Natsu just pulled him back again, tongue attempting to shove its way into the other boy's cooler mouth.

Because well, when he'd waited this long to get a taste, he might as well get all he could. He was just pleasantly surprised when, as Gray struggled beneath him in the all too comfortable heat of the location [and the situation], he felt an encouraging nudge of what felt like a certain _something_ from beneath the towel that was tied around the other boy's waist. Accidental as it may have been, it was a lovely contradiction to Gray's struggling.

"Ohoho," Natsu grinned again for a moment before nudging it with his knee. "We'll save that for later. Come back here, you."

"_Natsu,_ what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Dumbass," he responded, grumbling in irritation at the interruption. He reclaimed Gray's mouth again and stole another kiss, tongue having its way as he marveled at how cold the guy's mouth was compared to his own.

"But..!" Gray choked out the words as his resistances failed, losing oxygen in the time that Natsu was taking to explore.

"Too hot for you?"

"Nn…fucking, _Natsu_." His face wasn't nearly as red as his ears, but it was clear that it wasn't just the head getting to him. He growled when he was able to get the air, murmuring a bashful "yes" in response.

"What's too hot now? Me or the bath?" Natsu put on a cocky grin as he pulled away.

"Shut up," retorted the dark haired boy. "Don't think that it being you had anything to do with _that_," he said through his teeth, nodding downwards at himself.

"Oh it didn't?"

"Of course it didn't." He scowled back at the Salamander and his geeky grin.

"Oh, well then!" Natsu leaned forward again, stealing another taste of Gray before clambering out over the rocks surrounding the bath. "I'll just leave the rest to you." He cackled at his own wit as he left to go get dressed again.

"Get the hell out, you bastard!" The remaining boy seethed, watching Natsu go with only his eyes and above out of the hot water.

The water that was _almost_ as hot as Natsu.

* * *

**ENDNOTE:** Ffffffffffffffffffffffff oh dear lord. DO NOT HATE ON THE FFF THAT IS ME WRITING.


End file.
